Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Style)
Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Anger Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Megaforce Confrontation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG